Friendship!
by Namakem0n0
Summary: I wrote this ages ago but didn't post it; I found it and decided to post it because it was pretty cute. Penny and Sherman are doing a project on Ancient Egypt for school, and since they actually know one of the most famous Egyptian Pharaohs, they're sure to have the best project in class! Of course, Sherman has to be the one to go and get the info from King Tut...
1. Best Friend

**Hello! Have a (probably) unfinished story featuring my favourite historical figure from the movie and a precious time travelling boy!**

 **I wrote this about a year ago**

 **then I forgot about its existence**

 **then I found it again!**

 **So I decided to post it for the love of two of my favorite characters**

Sherman stepped out of the WABAC and into the glare of the midday sun. He watched the red orb fade into the sun-baked sand dunes and headed in the direction of the palace. How had Penny convinced him to come back here? The two were doing a history project on Ancient Egypt and Tutankhamen, and since they had already met the guy himself they figured that they would have a head start on their research.

"Why can't _you_ just go back and ask him stuff?" Sherman had whined.

Penny had rolled her eyes. " _Because_ of what happened _last time,_ remember? He might still want me to marry him. So awkward."

So, Sherman had found himself in Ancient Egypt again. This was going to be strange. Hey, maybe Tut had gotten friendlier since last time!

The boy approached the palace, preparing his questions. Maybe he could give him some more New York souvenirs in return for answers. Penny had better be thankful for this! Recognizing some familiar figures, he rushed up eagerly, quickly forgetting to be cautious.

"Hello there!" The hoard of servants whipped their heads around, startled by the voice. "Remember me? Just wondering if you would-"

"Hey!" Tut was standing on the back of some poor slave who was knelt on the floor. "You kidnapped my bride!"

"Uh…" Sherman gave a nervous laugh; Ay and a dozen other guards were slowly approaching him. "I didn't kidnap her, she kidnapped herself! Well, me and Mr. Peabody rescued her-"

"What are you waiting for, you idiots? Grab him!" Tut yelled, and the guards shot towards the small boy, seizing him in an instant.

With a tiny sliver of hope that the other boy would take pity on him, he shot him a pleading look. Tut returned it with a triumphant smirk as he signalled the guards to throw Sherman in the dungeon. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

The boy waited, and waited. It seemed as though he was in the dark and cold for hours. What would Mr. Peabody do in this situation? While contemplating this, he was suddenly blinded by the sudden light that came flooding into the chamber. Sherman blinked his brown eyes and squinted at the approaching figure.

"King Tut! Have you come to let me out?"

The boy pharaoh smirked. "No. I just came to see your humiliation."

"Um, okay." Sherman shrugged. "Can you let me out now?"

"Quiet!" Tut demanded. "What are those two round things on your face?"

"They're just glasses." Sherman found it amusing that the king was so amazed by an ordinary pair of glasses. Tut raised an eyebrow.

"I want them."

"No way!" Sherman shielded his face protectively, scared that the guards would burst in any moment and steal them from him. "They're mine."

The other boy breathed in sharply. When was the last time anyone had defied _him_ ; the king of Egypt? He tried again, his tone dropping to (what he considered to be) a threatening growl. "Give them to me. Now."

Sherman was defiant. "Nope." He crossed his little arms. "Why should I listen to you?"

" _Why_?" Tut spluttered in disbelief. "I'm your king!"

"Not where I'm from you're not." Sherman said simply. "You're just a bully."

The pharaoh breathed out. It was so uncommon for anyone to speak out against him that he didn't quite know what to do. Without his guards and servants here with him, he was just a scrawny kid with a fancy headdress. He could just go and get the guards. So why did he not? He gave up on the idea of the glasses, tapping his bare foot on the cold stone floor.

"I still have more power than you. I have a gold beard and everything." Tut muttered, to which the other boy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

Tut thought about happy he had been when Penny literally fell into his world. She was enchanting and she _liked_ him. More importantly, he enjoyed having the company of another child for a change.

Sherman then started asking him a barrage of questions at such a rapid speed that he could barely process them all.

"D'you go to school? What's your favourite food? Where'd you live? What's your dad like? Who's your best friend? What do-"

"Quiet!" Tut yelled. Why couldn't this kid be like all his slaves and just do what he was told? "What is a 'best friend', anyway?"

Sherman's eyes slowly widened. How could he not know what a best friend was? "A best friend, y'know! A friend who's like your favourite friend! Out of all your friends, who's your most special one?"

Tut just stared, the shorter boy's enthusiastic grin quickly fading.

"Don't you have any friends?"

The boy king thought about this question, tracing a line in the sand with his foot. "I suppose not."

"Wow, you must get real lonely."

Tut scoffed. "No I don't."

Sherman cocked his head, clearly unconvinced. "I'll bet you do. What about all those scary guys who chased after us?"

The young pharaoh shrugged. "They do whatever I want and Ay gives me advice about things, and the others, they just kinda carry me around. I wouldn't really call them friends."

"Oh." Tut was not much older than Sherman himself. He was just a kid, and Sherman couldn't imagine what life would be like without any friends whatsoever. It was strange how Tut could have anything he wanted yet he was still so lonely. To think that Sherman had been jealous of him. He looked up and smiled. "I'll be your friend!"

Tut frowned. "What?"

"I said, I'll be friends with you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

The small boy shrugged. "'Cause you're lonely? Even mean kings need friends." Sherman couldn't quite put his finger on why he wanted to befriend Tut, there was just something about knowing how he only had a few more years of life left which would be spent with barely any friends his age. It seemed sad. The bratty boy king was just, well, a boy. He was only a few years older than Sherman himself; at that previous time he couldn't be older than ten. It wasn't as if Sherman hadn't made friends with difficult people before either– Penny had bullied him on the first day of school, and the two were now close friends.

Tut's frown had begun to ease. The excitement was building inside, and he tried hard not to let it show too much. "Okay, fine. I'll be your _friend,_ Sherman. On one condition."

"What's that?" The shorter boy grinned eagerly.

The pharaoh smirked. "You take me to that place with all the lights and the big green lady statue."

"New York?" Sherman gave a small groan. "Mr. Peabody might get mad…"

"Ugh." Tut turned away, arms folded crossly. "That's no fun, then. I barely spent _any_ time there last time, I wanna go back!"

Sherman bit his lip. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take him on a little trip to the future, would it? "Okay, okay. I'll take you."


	2. Donut

It was dark over the skies of New York when Sherman and Tut arrived back in the present. The boy king walked through the bustling streets with his new travelling companion, eagerly exclaiming in awe at every little modern thing he noticed.

" _I probably should have gotten him into some more normal-ish clothes."_ Sherman thought to himself. Tut's attire was certainly attracting attention. Oh, well. He was certainly having fun. He just hoped that they didn't run into Penny; that would be awkward. _Or_ , Sherman's father for that matter. He would have a hard time explaining this to Mr. Peabody.

"What's that?" Tut stopped his train of thought to point to a donut stand, its icing-drizzled goods on display. He had never seen donuts before, they looked so intriguing.

Sherman shrugged. "Oh, they're just donuts. They're kinda sweet and round and your fingers get sticky after eating 'em-"

"I want one!"

"Okay." Sherman smiled. This was pretty exciting; he was trying out modern food! Tut was gonna love donuts. What kid _didn't_ like donuts? He wanted donuts now too. Sherman's mind had become so preoccupied with various donut flavors that he didn't realize that Tut clearly had no modern money.

The next thing Sherman knew, he had had to grab him and run like the wind away from the angry vender who chased them until they ducked out of sight down an alley way.

"Why did we have to run?" The boy king clutched his single donut angrily.

"You're not supposed to just _take_ stuff!" Sherman wheezed, trying to get his breath back. "You gotta pay!"

" _Pay_?" Tut crinkled his nose in distaste. "Since when do I have to pay for peasant food?"

"You're not the king here." The redhead sighed. "You can't just take whatever you want."

The other boy rolled his eyes, holding his massive strawberry donut up. "It looks like I just did." He gave it an experimental nibble, then beamed eagerly. It was so sweet!

"Oh no. I think that guy's coming back." Sherman bit his lip and looked around the corner. The angry street vender was asking people if they had seen the two kids. There was only one place to go when he felt in danger…

"Where are we? What are these things? Hey, Sherman-"

Sherman shushed the other boy nervously. He had taken him back to his and Mr. Peabody's home, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea now that he thought about it. Maybe his dad wasn't home? Although, it was unlike Mr. Peabody to leave the house without letting him know where he was going.

"Sherman? Back already?" The two jumped as they heard the dog's voice coming from the study.

"H-hi, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman called, hastily shoving Tut into his bedroom, just as his dad came out to meet him.

"How's your research project going?"

"Good!" The boy answered quickly, grinning.

"Excellent! Feel free to call me if you need any help."

"Sure thing, gotta go!" The redhead replied quickly before disappearing into his room.

"What was that for? How dare you lay your hands on me like that-"

"He can't know I've bought you back to our time without letting him know, he'd kill me!" Sherman hissed at him, gesturing frantically for him to keep his voice down. "Remember what happened _last_ time?" Tut rather liked seeing the other boy in such an awkward situation, however he didn't much like having to be stuck inside now. He much preferred it outside.

"I want more of those sweet bread rings."

"You're gonna get ill. I'll find you something else to eat in here, but stay here and be _quiet_." Sensibility wasn't usually high on Sherman's list of priorities (he had the smartest dog in the world for a dad who usually took care of that) but the other boy's ignorance had forced him to be the responsible one for a change. He knew that they wouldn't have had processed food back in Ancient Egypt; it probably wasn't a good idea to keep feeding Tut all this foreign stuff he had never had before. He might have some weird reaction to it, and it would certainly be awkward if he ended up dying on him. "Sit there." Sherman gestured the bed.

"You can't tell me what to do, barbarian!"

The shorter boy groaned. Without his guards and servants, King Tut wasn't all that threatening and Sherman wasn't really scared of him, but he sure was stubborn and annoying as heck. He reminded him of Penny. Maybe that's what she and Tut had liked about each other?

Deciding to forget about all those gross feelings he had in reaction to Tut and Penny's almost-marriage, he pulled his best authoritative face and crossed his arms.

"You have to stay in here. We'll both be in so much trouble if Mr. Peabody finds out about this, and he'll make me send you back. No more donuts or New York sightseeing. You won't get to see the big green lady statue or buy any more "I love NY" shirts."

Sherman saw Tut's smirk drop as he considered this, before he lowered himself onto the bed. "Fine. But after this we're going outside again."

 _Finally!_

Sherman smiled despite himself. "I'll be right back."

 **HEY GUYS**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS OR NAH ?**


End file.
